


Dirty Dancing

by SylarWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarWinchester/pseuds/SylarWinchester
Summary: Things get handsy on a date with Bucky. You quickly made your way home where things get far more intimate. (smut, shameless smut y'all)





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Fic was originally posted to my [fic tumblr](https://romancing-the-reader.tumblr.com) that I run with my best friend :) enjoy!

Bucky beamed as he spun you back against him, one arm going around your waist. Swing music swelled around you both, filling the small club you were in. He pulled you close, pressing his lips to your cheek before moving them up to your ear. “I’m glad you showed me this place.” He murmured, your bodies moving with the music. “Reminds me of good times.” You smiled and turned her head to brush your lips against his.

“I’m glad.” You murmured, laughing when you were spun again. As you were brought back against Bucky, you rested a hand on his chest, fingers brushing over his collar bone. The former assassin purred, pulling you closer as the music slowed.

“I’m glad I met you.” He said softly, resting his forehead against yours. “You’ve made my life so much better.” You reached up, draping both arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned in, pressing his lips to yours, hands resting on your hips to pull you flush against him. You giggled against his lips and pulled back slightly as his hands trailed a little lower.

“You’re getting a little handsy there, Sergeant.” You teased. Bucky gave you a grin and moved to press his lips to your neck. He sucked at your pulse, drawing a low moan from you.

“I can’t help it.” He murmured, nipping at your flesh. “You’re just so irresistible.” You moaned again, hands moving to grip his shoulders. “Shall we head home?” You nodded, tilting your head to kiss him. He chuckled and pulled back, taking one of your hands in his, leading you off the dance floor. The brunet led you outside and to their car, opening the passenger door for you to slide in. He gave you a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and moving to the drivers side. Bucky started the car and pulled out of the parking spot, heading back towards your apartment. With a smirk, he reached over, sliding his hand over your inner thigh. You looked over at him, eyebrow raised and a smile on your face.

“Still with the hands, Sergeant?” you asked, your words turning into a little gasp as he brushed his fingers over the front of your panties.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, doll.” He hummed, slowly circling your clit through the material. You moaned, head resting back against the seat, hips jerking slightly. Bucky grinned and slid his fingers under the material, running his fingers through your folds while his eyes never left the road. You moaned again, hips pressing down towards his hand.

“So eager for me.” He murmured, teasing your entrance with one of his fingers.

“Bucky, please!” you gasped. He chuckled and pulled into your spot at the apartment, pulling his hand out of your panties. He brought it up to his mouth, moaning softly as he licked your juices from his fingers.

“Let’s get inside, baby doll.” He said, voice low. “I’ll give you everything you need.” He laughed as you practically scrambled to get out of the car. He slid out, locking the car before moving to follow you. He moved behind you, sliding his hands over your hips. “Once we’re inside,” he purred in your ear. “I want you naked and spread out in bed for me immediately. Do you understand, doll?”

“Yes, Sergeant.” You whispered. He slid his hand into your hair, gently pulling your head back to press a kiss to your lips.

“Go then.” You pulled away, hurrying into your building. Bucky chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets, following at a slower pace. You hurried up the stairs, practically yanking your keys from your purse as you approached their door. You made your way inside, closing the door behind you but leaving it unlocked. You dropped your purse on the couch and moved into the bedroom, hands already reaching behind yourself to pull down the zipper of your dress. You pulled it off, draping it over a chair before pulling off your bra and panties. You were crawling onto the bed when you heard the front door open and close, followed by the click of the lock. You laid down on your back, biting your bottom lip as Bucky walked into the bedroom. He gave you a grin, fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Look at you, such a good girl for me.” He hummed, sliding the shirt off. She whimpered, wanting him closer.

“Please…”

“Shh, patience, baby doll.” He hummed, fingers undoing the button of his pants. “Touch yourself for me, I want to see your fingers working that pretty pussy of yours.” You moaned, your hand trailing down your body. You slid your fingers through your folds, gasping as you brushed over your clit. You pressed two fingers into yourself, moaning loudly. “Good girl.” Bucky watched you closely as he pushed down his pants, his boxers quickly following. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, eyes dark with lust.

“Touch me,” you breathed out, slowly pumping your fingers within yourself. “Please, daddy.” Bucky groaned, his eyes growing darker. He crawled between your legs, pressing a kiss to your thigh.

“Tell me where.” He said, voice rough as he kissed a little higher. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

“My pussy, please daddy!” you said, squirming slightly. He chuckled and leaned in, flicking his tongue between your fingers. A grin spread across his face when you keened, hips bucking slightly. He reached up, pulling your hand away from yourself.

“Let me taste you, baby girl.” He purred, running his tongue up over your slit. “Hands in my hair, but don’t direct me.” He smiled as he felt your fingers slide through his locks and he slid his hands under your hips. He flicked his tongue over your clit before wrapping his lips around it, sucking on the bundle of nerves. You gasped and moaned, your fingers tightening in his hair. He chuckled, the sound sending vibrations over your clit. He continued to suck at the nub for a moment before moving a little lower, his tongue moving to tease your entrance. He pressed it into you, moaning at your taste. The soldier slowly pressed his tongue deeper before pulling it back, slowly fucking you with his tongue. Above him, you moaned and gasped, fingers tugging at his hair.

“More, daddy, please!” you gasped, rocking your hips down against his face. He slid his metal hand up your body, fingers moving to gently pinch one of your nipples. A loud whine fell from your lips followed by a gush of wetness that slid over Buckys chin as he continued to tongue fuck you. He rolled the nub between his fingers, tugging at it every so often. His other hand slid over your thigh, thumb moving to rub your clit. You cried out, all the stimulation causing an orgasm to wash over you without warning. Your hips rocked down against Buckys mouth, your hands yanking at his hair. He continued to press his tongue into you, moaning as more of your juices flowed over his tongue and chin. He pulled back as you started coming down from your high, tongue licking at his lips.

“Fuck, baby girl, you taste so good.” He moaned. “I could lie here and eat your cunt all day.” You pulled at his hair, wanting him closer. He grinned and moved up your body, pressing his lips to yours in a deep kiss. You moaned, tasting yourself on his lips as you kissed, your arms wrapping around him.

“I need you, daddy, please.” You panted, rocking your hips up against his.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck that sweet cunt of yours?” he growled, grinding down against you. “Fill you up with my cock?”

“Yes, please daddy! Want that so bad!” you moaned. Bucky reached down, taking his cock in hand. He rubbed the head along your folds, teasing you.

“Beg me for it, baby, show me how much you want it.”

“Daddy, please! I need it, I want your cock filling me up and fucking me,” you moaned, nails running down his back. “Want you to fuck me until I can’t cum anymo-“ your words turned into a loud scream of Buckys name as he slammed into you, burying his cock into you with a loud moan of his own.

“Fuck baby doll, you always feel so good around me.” He groaned, leaning down to suck a dark mark onto your neck. He pulled his hips back before thrusting them forward, smirking when you cried out again. Bucky continued to thrust slowly into you, keeping each thrust hard. “So good for me, so perfect.” He moved a hand down your body to your thigh, pulling your leg up over his waist.

“Want more, faster,” you breathed out, nails running down his back again. With a growl, Bucky began rocking faster into you, the headboard hitting the wall with every thrust. He nipped at your lips, moaning as they moved together.

“Like that, doll?” he asked, breath coming out in heavy pants. “You gonna cum for me again?” You nodded, your head thrown back and eyes closed Bucky continued to thrust hard and fast into you. He slid his metal hand between you, fingers rubbing circles over your clit. “Come on baby, cum for me, scream my name so the whole building knows you’re mine.” Your hands dropped to the bed, fingers twisting into the sheets as pressure built up in your stomach. Bucky angled his hips, his grin growing as your moans grew louder, knowing he was hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. He moved his fingers faster, watching as your back arched up off the bed. Your mouth dropped open, his name falling from your lips in a scream as you came. He moaned, continuing to thrust into you as your walls tightened around him. After a few more hard thrusts, his body tensed as he came, your name escaping him like it was holy scripture. His hips slowly came to a stop and he hovered above you, your breaths mixing as you both panted.

Bucky gently pulled out of you and rolled to the side, arms pulling you close. You hummed, your arms going around his waist as you snuggled closer.

“That was amazing.” You murmured, eyes closing as your body relaxed. Bucky chuckled and pressed his lips to your forehead.

“You’re amazing, doll.” He said softly. “I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you.” You looked up at him, smiling as you pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Bucky.”

He smiled and rested his forehead against yours, pulling you closer. “I love you too, y/n.” He said. “My perfect girl.”


End file.
